Más
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: A pesar de que Makoto también estaba en Tokio y lo veía con frecuencia, para Haruka eso no parecía ser suficiente. [MakoHaru]


**Más**

**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Escrito para repttar en el intercambio de minivicios.  
Nunca pensé que escribiría algo de Free! y en el proceso descubrí que el punto de vista de Haru no es nada fácil, pero espero que ni él ni Makoto hayan quedado OOC.

* * *

Alivio no era una palabra que Haruka había pensado que relacionaría con Makoto.

Lo asociaba más con confianza y tranquilidad, pero, a pesar de eso, ya habían sido dos las veces en que Makoto había logrado producirle un alivio infinito.

La primera vez había sido después de aquella primera pelea que lo había hecho sentir abandonado en un mundo congelado. Makoto no le había echado nada en cara nada; en vez de eso lo había recibido con una sonrisa cálida que le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo.

La segunda había ocurrido meses tras eso, en Tokio, el primer día en que Makoto fue a buscarlo en la mañana, tal como solía hacer en casa, como si el estar en una gran ciudad extraña no cambiara nada, probándole con ese simple gesto que seguirían juntos y reconfirmándoselo cuando volvía a buscarlo.

Pero eso no era todo o por lo menos no era tan simple.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Haruka se deslizó en la bañera hasta que incluso su rostro quedó cubierto de agua y permaneció inmóvil, con sus ojos abiertos y fijos en el bombillo del baño.

Makoto era su amigo, mas no podía compararlo con Rin o Nagisa o Rei.

Ver a Rin de manera ocasional y nadar —competir— con él era suficiente, tal como lo eran las casuales llamadas de Nagisa y los correos semanales de Rei; en cambio, ver a Makoto solo durante las mañanas en las que ambos debían salir temprano, algunas noches y uno que otro fin de semana, cuando su propio entrenamiento no se lo impedía, no lo era.

Nunca había pensado en cuánto tiempo pasaba con Makoto, pero ahora que no se reunían durante todos sus almuerzos juntos y que no estaban tan cerca que una visita solo tomaba un par de minutos de caminata, por lo que las noches de estudio, videojuegos y helados durante el verano habían quedado atrás, no podía evitar extrañarlo una vez su agitado camino hacia el futuro le dejaba un momento de descanso...

Súbitamente, Haruka notó sobre él un rostro muy conocido, por lo que sacó su cabeza del agua aun cuando todavía no había llegado al punto de necesitar salir a tomar aire.

—¿Makoto? —preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse sorprendido. No había esperado verlo allí, al final del día, como si estuviese respondiendo al llamado de sus insistentes pensamientos.

—Pensé que podríamos comer juntos —comentó Makoto con una sonrisa.

El notar que Makoto llevaba una bolsa plástica con él despertó el interés de Haruka tanto como sus palabras.

—¿Caballa? —inquirió al tiempo que se levantó de la bañera. Sabía bien que extrañaría el agua en cuanto sus dos pies tocasen el suelo, mas la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa fue suficiente motivación para no quedarse unos minutos más en ella mientras hablaba con Makoto.

—Sí —rió Makoto de buen humor, alcanzándole una toalla seca—. No creí que encontraría, pero un compañero me comentó de un lugar donde usan una gran variedad de peces y realmente tienen varios platos con caballa.

"Caballa" eran una palabra que siempre podía captar su atención y combinándola con "varios platos" lo hacía querer ir directo a ese restaurante para probar todas sus recetas; aun así, eso no hizo que el hecho de que Makoto se había tomado el trabajo de averiguar sobre un restaurante así pasara desapercibido para él y logró calentar su corazón pese a que no pudo evitar tiritar un poco debido al aire frío que tanto contrastaba con el agua tibia en la que había estado hasta hace poco.

Tras secarse y vestirse con rapidez, Haruka se dirigió a la mesa, donde Makoto ya había acomodado todo; dos bebidas embotelladas que sin duda había comprado en el camino, los palillos y lo más importante: dos cajas de almuerzo con arroz, verduras sofritas y su respectivo plato principal, caballa para él y anguila para Makoto.

Sin perder tiempo, Haruka se sentó frente a Makoto y tomó sus palillos.

—Gracias por la comida.

La sonrisa de Makoto lo llenó aun antes del primer bocado, mas eso no le impidió disfrutar la comida mientras oía a medias a Makoto contándole entre bocados una que otra anécdota del día.

Aun cuando este era un ambiente mucho más tranquilo que los almuerzos con Nagisa y Rei y las comidas con los hermanos de Makoto, Haruka podía decir que estaba satisfecho. Makoto se veía bien, con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa de cuando en cuando, y él no sentía que nada le faltaba...

—¿Haru-chan?

—No me digas "chan" —respondió Haruka de reflejo, sin entender qué había causado que Makoto buscase que se enfocara en la conversación.

Makoto sonrió y no se tomó un momento para disculparse o corregir la forma en que lo había llamado.

—Te estaba diciendo —continuó sin sonar impaciente, ni reprocharle por no haberlo escuchado segundos atrás— que no podré venir mañana a buscarte.

De repente, Haruka sintió que su garganta se cerraba.

—Oh —musitó sin emoción.

—Pasado mañana sí —aclaró rápidamente—, pero mañana tengo un examen a las siete. No sé por qué el profesor decidió cambiar la hora tanto. —Makoto sacudió su cabeza, mirándolo con una expectación casi nerviosa—. ¿Te molesta?

—Es un día. —Queriendo que ese fuese el punto final, Haruka se levantó de su asiento y tomó su caja plástica ya vacía para luego dirigirse a la esquina donde estaba la bolsa de basura, donde la depositó.

No era como si Makoto le hubiese prometido que iría todas las mañanas que podía ir a buscarlo, por lo que ni siquiera le debía esa explicación, y Makoto no estaba diciendo que no volvería... mas a pesar de eso sentía más deseos de huir que de seguir escuchando.

Era estúpido y solo lo hacía temer la segunda pelea de su vida con Makoto y eso último fue lo que lo llevó a no escapar de su propio apartamento.

—Sí —suspiró Makoto, quien lo siguió llevando no solo su caja desocupada, sino también las dos botellas plásticas ya vacías, y se recostó contra el mesón de la cocina—, y volveré.

Haruka se mantuvo inmóvil y atreviéndose a ver en dirección de Makoto una vez más, asintió con su cabeza, conteniendo su respiración por un corto momento mientras sentía que la tensión que lo había invadido segundos atrás desaparecía.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el alivio de saber que Makoto no desaparecería, que no sería abandonado en esa gran ciudad, ni muchos olvidado en los afanes del día a día.

Pero además de eso, también sentía una chispa de alegría ante esas palabras que sonaban como una verdadera promesa.

Eso fue suficiente para que poco después, una vez Makoto, tras un vistazo al reloj, comenzó a parecer incapaz de decidir si quedarse un poco más o no, Haruka se sintiese capaz de darle un empujón para que hiciese lo que debía.

—Tienes que estar allá temprano, ¿no?

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de Makoto, pero de inmediato se transformó en una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Haru —dijo antes de despedirse y desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

Levantarse y dirigirse directamente a la bañera era un hábito que Haruka no había perdido y esa mañana, tras una noche de sueño ligero, no fue la excepción aun cuando se despertó más temprano de lo usual y necesario.

Estando en casa o en Tokio, el agua seguía siendo tan familiar para él como Makoto y volver a ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad era natural para él.

Y Makoto... a él no lo vería hasta el día siguiente.

Con un suspiro, Haruka recostó su cabeza contra el borde de la bañera y se mantuvo así hasta que el sonido de una puerta, que usualmente indicaba la llegada de Makoto, lo sobresaltó.

¿No era posible, cierto?

Pero lo imposible era justo lo que estaba pasando y en cuestión de segundos Makoto abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó bajo el umbral de esta.

—Haru-chan, ya estás aquí. —A pesar de sus palabras, Makoto no parecía sorprendido, a diferencia de Haruka.

—¿No estabas ocupado? —preguntó Haruka con el ceño un poco fruncido. Que Makoto estuviese allí contradecía lo que habían hablado la noche anterior.

—Si no alcanzo el próximo tren llegaré tarde. —Makoto asintió con su cabeza, consultando su reloj de pulsera—. Todavía tengo quince minutos, así que pensé...

Haruka no aguardó a que Makoto dijera algo más y salió del agua en un parpadeo, alistándose para salir con tanta prisa como si él fuera el que tenía que estar en su universidad en menos de una hora.

Normalmente, diez minutos bastaban para llegar a la estación, pero Haruka no quería arriesgarse a ser la razón por la que Makoto no llegaría a tiempo.

—Vamos —indicó poco después con su maleta en mano, saliendo del apartamento.

—Espera. —Makoto lo tomó de un brazo, obligándolo a detenerse antes de poder dar más de dos pasos afuera—. Olvidas tu chaqueta —dijo, soltándolo para alcanzarle una— y desayunar.

Eso último tenía una solución muy simple, por lo que Haruka aceptó la chaqueta y que Makoto lo ayudara a ponérsela e hizo un amague de andar.

—Buscaré caballa en el camino —le aseguró, mirando por encima de su hombro a Makoto, esperando que lo siguiera.

—No creo que sea fácil —comentó Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa, tomándose un momento para cerrar la puerta con llave, tras lo cual sí comenzó a caminar—, pero te ayudaré. Toma.

Haruka guardó las llaves en un bolsillo y una vez estuvieron en la calle, tomó una decisión en un impulso.

—Corramos.

Tal vez porque hizo justo eso, Makoto no tuvo oportunidad de rechistar y se limitó a correr tras él tan rápido como podía. Estaba claro que si pudiesen nadar en lugar de trotar llegarían antes, mas consiguieron ingresar al tren indicado faltando escasos segundos para que partiera.

—Creo que llegaré a tiempo —afirmó Makoto, recostándose contra la puerta una vez se cerró y el tren comenzó a andar. Con su rostro rojo, su cabello desordenado y una gran sonrisa en su rostro se veía sinceramente contento, y no nervioso como alguien que estaba a punto de enfrentar un examen—. Gracias a ti, Haru.

Ese agradecimiento sobraba, pero Haruka lo aceptó en un silencio y aunque Makoto aprovechó para revisar sus notas, en más de una ocasión se tomó una pausa para mirar a Haruka, sonreírle y hacer uno que otro comentario.

La llegada a la estación que quedaba a pocas calles de la universidad de Makoto acabó eso y Haruka lo acompañó parte del camino, aun cuando usualmente seguía en el tren hasta llegar a la estación que le correspondía.

—Buena suerte, Makoto —se despidió poco después, cuando se cruzaron con una tienda veinticuatro horas y partió con la idea de buscar caballa para su desayuno y el recuerdo de la sonrisa agradecida con la que Makoto se fue a su examen.

* * *

No habían hablado de reunirse esa noche en ningún restaurante, pero el continuar pensando en Makoto, incluso durante el tiempo que pasó recibiendo consejos de su entrenador, lo llevó a dirigirse a la universidad de Makoto una vez terminó con sus compromisos del día. Era un hecho que quería pasar más tiempo con él y no podía, ni quería, negarlo, aun si la razón exacta seguía sin estarle clara.

Estaba casi seguro de saber cuándo terminaba la última clase del día de Makoto y no se equivocó, pues no tuvo que esperar mucho cerca del campus para verlo, hablando con dos muchachos mientras se dirigía hacia la salida sin ninguna prisa.

Cuando Makoto lo notó, se despidió de sus compañeros y trotó hacia él.

—Creo que me fue bien —le hizo saber Makoto con una sonrisa más tímida que orgullosa una vez se detuvo.

Haruka asintió con su cabeza. Le alegraba saberlo, aun cuando preguntarle por su examen no era su razón para estar ahí.

—Makoto...

—¿Hm? —A pesar de su tono pensativo, Makoto lo observó como si tuviese toda su atención en él—. ¿Pasa algo, Haru-chan?

Era imposible no querer recordarle que debía dejar de usar el "chan" con su nombre, mas Haruka logró ignorar ese impulso. Lo que realmente deseaba decir no era eso.

Makoto era alguien especial, que podía cambiar su mundo con solo unas cuantas palabras o un gesto y quizás _esa_ era la razón, pero ¿cómo podía hacérselo saber?

Quizás pasó demasiado tiempo pensando, pues el semblante de Makoto comenzó a oscurecerse con la más evidente preocupación. En el momento en que Makoto abrió su boca, como si planease preguntarle si estaba bien, Haruka pronunció lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Nademos juntos.

Eso no era exactamente lo que buscaba, mas a la vez sí lo era.

El agua también era importante para él, era algo que habían compartido en cada relevo y que a su manera los había unido pese al miedo de Makoto al mar.

Pero además, era algo que quería seguir compartiendo con Makoto ahora y en un futuro, aun si no estaban en el mismo equipo y si la vida los llevaba por caminos que no eran exactamente iguales, y que había estado ausente desde que habían llegado a Tokio.

—Sí —dijo Makoto, sonando extrañamente sin aliento—. Claro —reafirmó, acercándose a él un solo paso y con la sonrisa más grande y brillante que Haruka recordaba haber visto en él—. Hace mucho no lo hacemos. ¿Crees que encontraremos una piscina todavía abierta?

Haruka se encogió de hombros.

No había pensado en eso y en realidad, no importaba.

El solo ver a Makoto sonreírle de esa manera, como si realmente estuviese tan feliz de pasar más de su tiempo libre con Haruka como Haruka mismo lo estaba, era lo que quería y ahora estaba seguro de eso.


End file.
